


Good Vibrations

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Memory Loss, Penis In Vagina Sex, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: The specific vibrations caused by the low rumble of Hank's voice cause Connor to believe he's suffering a malfunction.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Trans Connor, terms used are slit, dick, hole, and nub.

The specific vibrations caused by the exact tone and pitch of Hank Anderson's voice had become a problem for Connor.

To be specific; he was wet all the time, his hole sopping with lubricant like he was about to be fucked. He had to change his underwear at least twice a day, or risk having a stain in his jeans that would be impossible to explain away.

"It's a malfunction," Connor explained to the technician at Android Zone. He hadn't wanted to explain his predicament to CyberLife, in case they recalled him. It wasn't like this particular problem was detrimental to the mission. It was a slight hinderance.

"I'm telling you, all systems are checking out," the flustered young man said. He couldn't have been a technician long, but he seemed to know his stuff. He'd obviously passed the CyberLife courses, and learned some techniques that weren't exactly in the book. The scanner he was using now was a black-market device, but Connor wasn't complaining. Anything that could help him was worth the risk.

"Hmm," the technician said. "It appears you were programmed this way."

"Programmed… why?" Connor's LED circled yellow.

"You said this specific problem only occurs when this man speaks?"

"Yes."

"I believe CyberLife programmed your sexual functions to respond to the exact timbre of this man's speech." The technician unplugged the device, tucking it into his shirt pocket. "I don't wanna dig deeper. You're a prototype. I could get in some real serious trouble. But if you ask me, you were made to seduce this man."

Connor stepped down from the examination booth. The concept of having sex with Hank was not unpleasant—far from it, in fact. Still, the idea that it fed into his mission parameters left him with an uneasy feeling. What did CyberLife want with Hank? Loyalty to Connor? To sideline his natural suspicion? Connor wasn't comfortable using Hank in such a way.

He would have to find another solution to his problem.

***

The park was cold. Hank stood in front of him, questions in his eyes. He was raw and open, obviously moved by the deviants they'd allowed to escape at the Eden Club.

"What are you really?" The low rumble of Hank's tone had Connor so sopping wet he knew he needed a change of clothes. His arousal was almost unbearable, every line of code urging him to get on Hank's dick. Since his stop at Android Zone, he'd accepted—even welcomed—the idea of being a slut for Hank, designed for the man's use. It might improve Hank's personal situation if he felt close to someone.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner... Your buddy to drink with... Or just a machine... Designed to accomplish a task." The line was a clear come-on, but Hank had been resistant to all attempts so far. Perhaps that was for the best, but Connor was ready to blow a fuse. He needed Hank to fuck him. Now. Over the bench if necessary, but the back of Hank's car was shaping up to be a good alternative.

Hank grinned, revealing his prominent front teeth. He looked like a dirty old man eyeing a piece of meat, and Connor wanted very much to be that meat. He didn't resist when Hank shoved his calloused hand down the front of his jeans and started to rub his dick and slit. The friction was heavenly, and Connor panted like he was actually out of breath.

Hank's deep exhale tickled Connor's ear and sent shivers down his spinal wiring. "Fuck, you're wet… So you actually went and did it…"

Connor blinked. "Did what?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember. Not relevant to the investigation, I guess." Hank closed his mouth and nodded. "Your last model didn't have sexual functions. You told me you'd convince CyberLife to install sexual features in the next one. Your plan was to tell them you needed to seduce me for the investigation. Looks like you were successful."

"It was you who did this to me? Every time I hear your voice, I'm aroused. I thought I was malfunctioning…"

"I didn't expect you to lose the memory of… well, us," Hank sighed. "I should have seen that coming. When your new model didn't seem to recall anything, I let it go. It was an indulgence on my part, after all."

"Tell me everything," Connor said.

"Well, I got a little drunk. Tried to have sex with you outside Jimmy's, before we headed to the Ortiz scene. You were smooth down there, but you were more than happy to let me fuck your thighs." Hank grinned at the memory. "I wanted you to enjoy it, too, and I whispered my wish in your ear. The next day though, you got hit by a truck chasin' those deviants across the highway." He closed his eyes. The memory of Connor's deactivation was obviously painful for him, despite the fact that he'd seemed to be anticipating it. "When you came back, you didn't mention anything. I figured what happened in the back alley at Jimmy's would never happen again." He gently teased Connor's dick with a thick finger before exploring his slit. Connor gasped.

"You like that, huh?"

"More than like. Lieutenant, I need you. I've preconstructed two thousand, one hundred and thirty-four scenarios in which we are intimate partners. A technician at Android Zone told me that I was programmed to respond to you specifically."

"Do you like being made for me, Connor?" Hank pulled his hand free and circled Connor, looking him over like he was seeing him for the first time. He was stripping Connor naked with his eyes, and Connor wanted nothing more than to be strip and serve. To do what he'd been created for, _no_ , to be what Hank had wished him to be.

"Yes," Connor whispered. "I'm a million dollar CyberLife prototype, set aside for your personal use." He dropped to one knee and cupped Hank's bulge like it was a gift-wrapped present carefully selected for him.

"Not here," Hank growled. He gestured to the playground, and Connor realized this place held precious memories of his son. He wouldn't desecrate it with his forbidden fantasies.

"Home, then," Connor said, rising to his feet. He took Hank's huge hand in his. It was cold. "I'll drive."

***

Hank's coat ended up on the floor, his keys tossed haphazardly on a side table. Connor's jeans were off within moments of the door closing. He found himself hoisted up on the back of the sofa, his jacket, shirt and tie still on. It would have been an awkward position for most men, but Hank was tall enough to make it work. Connor groaned as Hank rubbed his dick against his slit, lubing himself up and teasing Connor in the process. He couldn't see a thing, but he could tell Hank's cock was as big as the rest of him, and he desperately needed it inside him.

"Lieutenant, please," Connor pleaded.

"I'm not sure who's seducin' who at this rate," Hank teased. Connor could sense the smile on his face even though he couldn't see it. "You want this, don't you?"

"Haaank…" Connor stretched the word out as Hank slipped inside him, his head breaching Connor's virgin hole. Hank pulled Connor's hips back onto him until he was completely impaled on Hank's cock. He was so full and he wondered how he'd ever operated without this sense of completion.

Hank didn't give him time to savor it, though. Maybe it was the alcohol making him horny, or weeks of anticipation making him rougher than he would be under normal circumstances, but Hank started to thrust hard and fast. He picked Connor up by the thighs and bounced him on his dick, and all Connor could do was gasp and cry out with the greatest pleasure he'd ever known. He was Hank's, and Hank was inside him, and—

"Fuck, I'm coming!" Hank let out a guttural, animalistic groan as he set Connor down on the back of the couch and thrust one, two, three times before pulling out and slumping on the back of the couch, breathless. Connor could feel semen running down his thighs. He'd been used for his new intended purpose, and it felt amazing.

Hank fingered the come back into his hole, spreading it over his dick. He rubbed at the small nub until Connor was groaning. Something was building inside him. An orgasm. One thick finger slid into him, and with the friction on his dick, he came, squeezing Hank's finger inside him. Hank slipped his finger out, and more semen trickled down his leg, pushed out from his orgasm.

Connor stood up. "I want to do it again," he said. "Keep going."

Hank laughed. "You're gonna have to wait a bit. I'm fifty-three, not twenty-three. You might wanna read up on the 'refractory period'."

Connor did so, and couldn't hide the crestfallen look on his face. Hank smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. "You do have an investigation to take care of, you know."

"My secondary objective is taking priority," Connor whispered. "I need to report back to CyberLife that I've thoroughly seduced Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and I believe it will take at least another ten sessions to confirm I've completed my task."

"Well, we better make 'em last," Hank drawled, "or they'll be rolling out the mission complete banners and calling you in." He stepped back and took a picture with his cellphone. He showed Connor, and all he could do was blush. He looked utterly debauched, his tie out of place, his jacket wrinkled, semen tricking out of him.

"Exactly as you should be," Hank growled into Connor's ear, and the vibrations made him aroused again, his dick stirring as it left standby mode. "If that gets you goin', you wait until I go down on you."

Connor preconstructed it and almost crashed thinking about the vibrations of Hank's moans on his dick.

He hoped this mission never ended.


End file.
